


Seed

by squidhat



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhat/pseuds/squidhat
Summary: Starting from scratch is planting a new seed.





	Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic for Defira, who needed some happy Arcann.

It started with a seed.

Arcann had never owned a plant before. Now he had five. They lined up on the windowsill of the window next to his bed. Two were yambri vines, native to Zakuul, the ripe fruit of which was a staple in salads and soups. The fruits were still small and hidden away in their protective leaf buds. The other three were cacti from the vast deserts around Zakuul’s equator, one of which blossomed with bright flowers.

He caught himself humming one of his mother’s old songs as he performed the daily watering of the vines. Pausing, the watering can in his prosthetic hand, he surveyed his quarters – a small apartment, one single room, with not much for furniture and very few creature comforts. The open wardrobe held very few items of clothing and the only boots he owned were the ones he wore at the moment.

But it was a seed. A new beginning that was his. The apartment, in its sparse glory, pleased him. The lumpy bed beneath the window was still the cradle of occasional nightmares, for no wound closed in a day. But awakening in the dawn drove away the specters. When Arcann pressed his fingers into the soil, he drove into it every sin, every stain, every ache. And from there, the plants grew.

The hum turned into a whistle. Arcann left the can on the windowsill, donned a plain brown cloak, and departed. His mother had promised him breakfast, and far be it for him to be late to such an appointment.


End file.
